ms_paintsartracefandomcom-20200213-history
Ifor/a Nye
is the drag character of and the winner of Season 3 of Ms. Paint's Art Race. Now a mod, she hosts her interview series 'Ear for an Ear', and promotes MPAR via various IRL events. Meet the Queen First of all: why drag? It's queer performance art based on the long history of camp and glamour in gay culture. It's silly; it's fabulous; what's not to like? As an artist and a designer, what would you say your strengths are? A sense of drama and a strong point of view. How about weaknesses? Crapping it up with too many embellishments and destroying the sense of focus. Which past MPAR challenge would you have won? Beat for the gods. I would've done a nod to Goya's Saturn Eats His Son. Gory fun for everyone! What challenge are you hoping for on Season 3? Something based on disease. I love an unexpected mix like fascination and disgust. What’s your signature look? Huge eyebrows, wild hair and forlorn wailing. Do pineapples belong on pizza? They belong on the grill. Why do you think you will win MPAR? A fortune teller saw it at the bottom of my coffee cup. Is there anything else that you want viewers to know? Buckle up for the madness! Season 3 Week 1 - Hometown Hennies For the first week of the competition, the contestants were challenged to design aa look based on their hometown! Since Ifora's hometown is Queens, NY, she decided to base her look off of the 7 trains that run throughout the city and the cultural diversity of New York. This inspiration was interpreted in the train track motif and the variety of fabrics and patterns included in the garment. Ifora received mostly negative critiques from the judges, with Sally Spellman and Miyu Moon saying that the outfit was very hodgepodge and thrown together. However, Malaria E. Coli was a fan of the look, saying that it worked well together and that she got the vibe of Queens from the outfit. Ifora avoided the Bottom 2 and received a low placement. As well as the low placement, Ifora received boots from both Kara Nilliän and Bitte Bitte in that weeks Fashion Paint Review. Oh well, the audience response was pretty positive at least. Week 2 - Candied Queens The second week of the competition challenged contestants to create looks based off a candy of their choice. Ifora chose Sour Power Green Belts to base her look on, as they are her favourite candy. Ifora's look for this week was admitted story driven, as she imagined her character being the cynical, sarcastic mayor of Souropolis, taunting the people of Sweetville. Ifora's critiques this week were almost all positive, she was praised for both the backstory and design; with the judges particularly enjoying the colour palette and the texture of the outfit. However, Sally Spellman bought up the issue of Ifora's inconsistencies with her skin tone and called it problematic, but she put it down as an accident and congratulated Ifora on a good job. After this huge comeback, Ifora bagged a win, two toots, and a huge positive reaction from the community. Gag. Records |bottom = |minichall = 0}} Countdown to the Crown Awards * Dark Horse of the Competition - Honorable Mention * #3 Tightest Lip-sync - vs. Sartana * #5 Best Lip-sync Look - Week 4, "London Bridge" * #5 Best Unused Lip-sync Look - Week 2, "Sticky" * #2 Most Wholesome Moment - Asereje Lip-sync Controversy During the season 3 week 1 Fashion Paint Review, Bitte Bitte called out Ifora on her character inconsistencies, stating 'The skin tone is lowkey two-eyes-emoji-worthy since the promo look was middle eastern inspired and suddenly she is much lighter now...'. The discussion resumed in the comments as Ifora responded with an illusive, 'Thanks for the feedback! You’re not gonna like my skin this week either :-p'. Season 1 alum, Sulphur Bömme, quickly offered Ifora some advice on how to remain consistent with her skin tone and told her to avoid blackface. Ifora quickly shut down the idea that she was striving towards doing blackface, and took Sulphur's advice on board. Since then, Ifora has taken the community's critique on board and stayed consistent. Fun Facts * Ifora was originally named Anoush Bouche, but it was changed to Ifora Nye for her MPAR run. * Ifora has attended both Flamecon and Dragcon, spreading the good word of MPAR. She gave out a set of MPAR trading cards and posters, created by Ms.Vicky Pickles. * Ifora set the trend of comic lipsyncs on the sub. She created a comic style lipsync every week of the competition, and it was a hit! These comic style lipsyncs were replicated by both Minty Oled in Week 5, and Bettie in the Finale. * Ifora has interviewed 9 / 12 members of the season 3 cast, excluding Xiu Mi, Marsh Moon and herself; on her interview series Ear for an Ear! After Ifora interviewed all 9 active members of season 3, Carmella Fox took the reigns and interviewed the creator herself! Quotes * Hey gang, Ifora here... your favorite third best winner, mole queen, grotesquerie enthusiast and newly minted mod. Our roles aren’t super well-defined but I think of my personal mandate as making sure you guys are engaged with, the environment is lively, supportive and artistically rewarding, and trying to increase the ways we’re reaching out like the insta and live events. If you ever feel like your post went ignored or something is up in those regards feel free to message me. Anyway, on account of that, I want to discuss something related to auditions but also generally important. TO MY CHERISHED PLAYALONGS (including more historically engaged like Plorpf, Space, Acid, Holo and new folks): While it’s understandable for the goal to ultimately be to get on a season and join what is a position of esteem in the community as an alumni, you do a disservice to yourself to not compare your current level of skill to those of past competitors and really ask yourself if you’re ready to apply. If not, being a play along is an incredible gift in and of itself. You can develop a group of peers that support your artistic journey, get advice from artists who may be more technically knowledgeable than you and with committed effort grow until you get on. When you ask alumni especially for advice, take heed that giving advice is an act of work and love and while advice must always be tempered against your own taste, it is distasteful to completely disregard then return to the same person without a clear sense of why their past advice didnt work. Asking again in this way says “I dont value your time and effort.” Also, ask for what you need and look for the right source. Epinette is one of our best painters. Ifora likes to comment on character/ conceptual elements. Vicky literally wrote the tutorial on color usage and so it would be great to ask her about color and maybe reference that useful and gorgeous document that she spent time on. You need to know what you want from these people and honor that they’re being caring enough to reward your attention that way. When you get on a season, this is precisely the relationship you’ll hopefully develop with at least some of your cohort and your fellow alumni. As a prompt: I’d like everyone to discuss this topic but also I’d love to see alumni come into the post and mention what they feel they’d most prefer to comment on/help with. The usual information about mental health support and suicide prevention will be posted in a comment below to give this message the spotlight. Much love, Ifora XO Category:Season 3